


Fantasy With You

by wali21



Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eames (Inception), Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, Glove Kink, Kissing, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Top Arthur (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: Eames tells Arthur a secret. And Arthur makes his fantasy come true.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Fantasy With You

**Author's Note:**

> For Inception Bingo 2020
> 
> THANK YOU to all who read/click this! You are amazing and make my day SO BRIGHT! I adore each and every one of you! <3!

It has been a long day and Arthur is exhausted. They had just finished with the extraction. A mark that ran in social circles that made even Arthur grit his teeth, dealing with society women, having to go to a country club to get some of his research needed for the job.

He is so glad they are done with this extraction. Stupid doctors and their stupid weekend golf games. And their gambling addictions.

In the dream, Arthur had to wear a doctor’s coat and setscope, trying to blend in with the projections at the hospital while Eames distracted the mark and Mal finished the extraction.

Arthur hates when he has to change his appearance for jobs. It always ends up with some ridiculous comment from Eames and it always gets on Arthur’s last nerve.

But shockingly, this time nothing. Not a word.

Eames leaves the loft they’ve been working in without a remark, just a soft goodbye.

Arthur is frustrated. Eames seems to do that a lot to him lately. Usually their ribbing of each other is mutual and satisfying and just a game they play to keep themselves entertained. But lately, something has changed. Eames still plays, but it hasn’t been with the same light in his eyes.

Arthur doesn’t know what’s wrong.

And that bothers him.

***

Arthur makes a decision to go see Eames as soon as he is back at the hotel. He rides the elevator in silence, PASIV case in one hand, bag thrown over his other shoulder.

He knocks on Eames' door but there’s no response. Arthur has half a mind to use the hotel keycard he has to all of their rooms to break in and see if Eames is even there. But he doesn’t. He just knocks one more time.

“Eames?”

He hears shuffling on the other side of the door and then the door is opening and Eames is standing there in just low slung sweatpants, glass of something alcoholic in his hand.

“Not now, darling.”

“Yes, now, Mr. Eames.”

“Fine. Come in then.” Eames says, arm spreading out, indicating Arthur should come in.

Arthur walks into Eames' room, looking around at the place. It’s almost a mirror of his room, just filled with Eames’ bags and various detritus sprawled around the room.

“So, what do you want, pet?”

Arthur turns towards Eames, looking him up and down and making an executive decision that Eames is sober enough for this conversation.

“Why’ve you been acting so weird?”

“I’m sorry. What?”

Eames turns away, walking over to his bed and slumping down on the edge, liquid sloshing up to the rim of his glass.

“You’ve been weird. Since this last job started. I want to know why.”

“You really don’t, darling. Trust me.”

“I really do, Mr. Eames.”

Eames sighs, bringing the tumbler up to his lips to have a drink. Arthur intercepts him before he can get a good swallow, setting the glass on the table.

“Hey!”

“We’re having this conversation. And you’re going to be sober for it.”

“Rather not, if that’s okay, darling.”

“Mr. Eames.”

“Fuck. Fine. If I tell you, will you leave? And we never speak of this again?”

Arthur contemplates that deal and then nods.

“I have something of a medical kink.”

“What?”

“It’s when –”

“I know what it is, Eames. Why are you telling me this?”

“You’re the one that wanted to know what was different. Seeing you down in the dream all dressed up like a walking wet dream. Couldn’t take it. Fuck. Made me want you to bend me over and take me right there.”

Arthur just stares at Eames. Okay, so he can work with this, has some answers now. He can make a plan now.

Eames has always had eccentricities. It’s one of the things Arthur likes most about him. Not that he’ll ever tell him that to his face. Probably.

And if this gets them back to normal, Arthur will do what he has to. He’s always wondered why they’ve never taken that step towards sex in their relationship but he’s willing to try now. Now that they have a very good reason.

“Okay, lay down. How much did you have to drink?”

“What?” Eames asks.

“How much did you drink, Mr. Eames?”

“One of those tiny bottles of vodka.”

“Good, good, you should be fine to go under then.”

“Under?”

“We’re going to make this little fantasy of yours come true.”

“What? Darling, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? It’s what you want, right?”

“Of course, but is it what you want?”

Arthur doesn’t know how to answer that. Does he want that? He wants Eames. Has since he met the bastard but that didn’t mean he wanted to fuck up their working relationship if this went wrong. But it’s Eames. They’ve always had something between them and trying in a dream can’t hurt.

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now lay down, Mr. Eames.”

Eames lays down and Arthur opens the case on the bed, pulling the tubing and slips the needles under his skin. Then does the same for himself. He pushes the button.

And they dream.

***

The room is beige and boring and like every doctor’s office Arthur has ever been in. He thinks he has dreamed up a pretty good imitation at least. He’s sitting in the doctor’s swivel chair, coat on and setscope around his neck. A clipboard on the desk in front of him and a tablet on a little stand next to it.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Eames walks in. And Arthur watches him as he looks around the room then swallows.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Arthur. And you are?”

“Eames.”

They shake hands. Eames’ palm is sweaty and he’s shaking the barest amount.

“Why don’t you get on the exam table, Mr. Eames?”

Eames jumps on in a daze. The crinkle of the paper making a loud noise in the room.

“Fuck, Arthur.”

Arthur comes to stand next to Eames, lying a hand on his shoulder, rubbing just a little bit.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. This is…a lot.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No. No.” Eames takes a deep breath in, letting it out all at once.

“Now, Mr. Eames, why have you come to see me today?”

Eames swallows again, voice deep and starchy sounding when he answers.

“Just a checkup.”

“Okay. Very good. I’ve got your previous medical file and there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong. I’ll just check your breathing now.”

Arthur takes his setscope off and comes around to the side of the bed, standing next to Eames.

“This might be a little cold.”

Arthur lifts up Eames' shirt and presses the setscope to his back.

“Deep breaths, please.”

Arthur moves the setscope around a listens to Eames’ breaths, some of them shaky but doesn’t let that get in the way of what they’re doing. It’s actually pretty encouraging. Arthur lets Eames’ shirt fall, then moves to the front to listen to his heart.

“You’re tachycardic. Are you okay?”

“Yes, just…just…nervous.”

“I see. Nothing to be nervous about, Mr. Eames.”

“Fuck, Arthur, I can’t wait. Can we just…?”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

Arthur walks over to one of the drawers in the bedtable and pulls out a gown and hands it to Eames.

“Please change into this, Mr. Eames.”

Arthur doesn’t turn around or leave, just waits for Eames to take off his clothes and pull the gown on. When Eames doesn’t move, Arthur moves closer, spreading Eames’ legs and stepping between them. He slowly lets his hands drift over Eames' chest, then down to the hem of his shirt. He tugs it out of his pants, then grips it tightly pulling it up and over Eames’ head with a little help from Eames. Arthur unbuttons and unzips Eames’ pants and then drags them off, having Eames toe off his shoes and socks and then he’s naked.

Arthur looks his fill.

He’s even more beautiful than Arthur had imagined. The few times he’d let himself. It’s his turn to take a deep breath and press a hand to his half hard cock.

He pulls the gown towards him, opening it up, then lets Eames wrap himself in it. They both let the ties at the back hang open. They won’t be needed. 

“Let me just put on some gloves and get the lube.”

Arthur moves around the room, collecting the items he needs. He puts on the gloves one by one, doing it slowly so Eames can watch.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Condom, Eames?”

“No. Can’t catch anything here.”

“Okay.”

Arthur comes back, gloves covering his hands, lube bottle clenched in one hand.

“On your back, Eames.”

Eames lays down, shaking more visibly now. His breaths are coming in pants and he looks ready to flee.

Arthur comes to stand between Eames’ legs again, looking down at him with his head on the small pillow, half laid out for Arthur. Arthur can feel himself harden even more at the sight.

He pulls out the stirrups and places Eames’ lower legs and feet into them.

Eames startles at that. Jumping slightly and pulling away. 

“Hush. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Arthur says, gloved hand ghosting over Eames’ hairy leg, just brushing enough to be felt.

“Fucking hell. Please, Arthur? Please.”

Arthur quickly opens the lube, moving one of Eames’ legs wider and pulling him down the bed to get to his hole. He lifts the gown up until it’s around Eames’ chest. Then, he coats three of his fingers and slides one into Eames.

Eames arches his back, pushing into the stretch and moans out Arthur’s name.

“More!”

Arthur slowly slips the one finger in and out for a bit, not giving into Eames' demands. But his cock is fully hard now and he can feel himself on the edge too, wanting Eames so much, so he slips in another finger. Eames spreading open for him so easily.

“You feel so fucking good, Eames. I’m going to wreck you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, Mr. Eames.”

Arthur goes back to fingerfucking Eames, pulling out and pushing in at a rough pace, spreading his fingers, not enough to hurt but enough to let Eames really feel it. He adds the third finger and Eames makes a broken out noise, something like a groan and a whimper combined. 

And that’s it for Arthur, he needs to be inside Eames now.

He pulls out his fingers and Eames clenches up, not wanting to let go of Arthur’s fingers it seems, trying to pull them back in and keep fucking him but Arthur withdraws anyway. He can’t wait another second to fuck Eames with his cock.

Eames moans out and reaches for Arthur from his lounging position.

“Hush, you still want this? Me?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, Arthur, please.”

Fuck hearing Eames begging him is doing Arthur in.

Arthur leans over the table first, getting close to Eames' face.

“Kiss?”

Eames nods, then stretches his neck up and lets Arthur kiss him. It’s amazing. Eames' mouth. But he’s always thought that. His plush lips. The way he kisses back. It’s all a lot for Arthur to deal with and probably just as intense for Eames, who seems to of wanted this for as long as Arthur has if the whining at the back of his throat is any hint.

Fuck, Arthur could kiss him forever.

But he has more pressing matters to deal with first. He wants to make Eames' fantasy real.

Arthur unbuttons his pants but leaves the coat on and the rest of the outfit, wiping his gloves on the white coat. He unzips and lets his pants fall to the ground. He steps up between Eames’ legs and uses his gloved hands to yank on Eames’ hips, get him into the correct spot for this.

He uses the lube on the side of the table to slick up his cock and then he’s sinking into Eames in one long glide. Eames is clenching up and then relaxing, letting Arthur into his body.

It’s amazing how tight Eames is, even after three fingers and a good amount of stretching. 

Arthur stops, letting Eames adjust before slowly moving his hips, minute little thrusts that barely move him in and out of Eames’ body.

“Arthur.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Arthur gives into his body’s wants and Eames’ and starts to really thrust into Eames' hole. He’s so tight and open and ready for Arthur, he just sinks in each time, all the way inside, the slide so smooth and amazing Arthur is biting back his moans.

This isn’t about him, it’s about Eames.

He uses his gloves hands to hold tightly to Eames’ hips, smoothing them up and down his sides, letting him feel the neoprene against his skin, the fact that doctor’s gloves are on him, feeling him up, while his pretend doctor is thrusting inside him, giving him everything and anything he wants.

Arthur twists his hips back and forth, trying to find that spot inside Eames, hitting it on his second try. Eames groans, pushing back onto Arthur’s cock and making Arthur breathe deeply, trying to not dig his fingers even farther into Eames sides, the pleasure so intense.

Arthur starts thrusting faster, harder, hitting Eames' prostate and using one of his newly lubed, gloved hands to start jacking Eames off. The combination of everything seems to be getting Eames close to the edge because he starts moaning and keeps moaning, lifting his head to look at Arthur, hand coming up to brush away a stray curl.

Arthur has never thought of himself as particularly kinky but he thinks this at least is hot as hell. Or maybe it’s just Eames underneath him. Giving himself to Arthur.

He quickens his thrusts even more, filling Eames up, barely pulling out now and just giving it to Eames, thrusting harder and harder, listening to him moan and plead and beg for Arthur to go harder, more, give him the orgasm that’s just out of reach.

Arthur reaches up with the hand not on Eames' cock and slips his gloved hand between Eames' plush lips and lets him suck on the neoprene. And that’s it, Eames comes from that and the hand on his cock. Arthur thrusts a few more times now that he has both hands to grip Eames' hips again and really drives into him until the pressure builds and builds and he’s coming inside of Eames.

Arthur pulls out slowly, making sure he doesn’t hurt Eames. Even though this is a dream he doesn’t want him in pain.

“Everything you wanted, Mr. Eames?” Arthur asks once he’s taken off the gloves and pulled his pants back up.

Eames is still panting on the bed, not moved from the spot, Arthur’s cum slowly leaking out of his hole.

“Better, darling. Any chance we can have a repeat performance up top?”

“Anything you want.”

“Now come give me another kiss.”

Arthur follows directions.

And they wake up.


End file.
